


Чудо-Женщина ищет Бэтмена для постоянных отношений

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: История отношений Эрики и Стайлза.





	Чудо-Женщина ищет Бэтмена для постоянных отношений

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует неграфическое описание болезни, POV, пре-канон плавно перетекающий в канон, все расхождения с каноном намеренные.

Мне было четыре. Кажется, четыре. На самом деле я не уверена, но это число мне всегда нравилось. Четыре. В нем есть какая-то определенность, симметрия. Выверенность. Четыре времени года. Четыре угла квадрата. Четыре ножки стула. Четыре цента за пластырь.

Мне было четыре, и Мартин Колби дразнил меня «грязнулей» и «нищенкой» за выпачканное в песке платье, а я слишком боялась, чтобы возразить. Для пятилетки Колби был слишком высоким — он возвышался над сверстниками как великан из сказки про Джека и бобовый стебель. Пользуясь своей силой, он постоянно раздавал тумаки товарищам по играм и беспричинно издевался над девочками, больно дергая за косички. Его боялись все. И я в том числе. Но не Стайлз.

Тогда мы еще не были знакомы, конечно, и он был для меня не «Стайлз», а просто «незнакомый симпатичный мальчик». Я стояла и хлюпала носом, боясь даже двинуться, а он вдруг вышел вперед и пнул моего обидчика по коленке.

— Девочек обижать нельзя! — у него был звонкий, тонковатый голос, потертая серая курточка и ежик коротко стриженных волос.

Колби попрыгал на одной ноге — удар вышел, что надо, — и с недовольной миной пихнул моего заступника, прежде чем уйти, гордо вскинув подбородок. Тот здорово упал, расцарапав ладони и тут же поморщился, глотая мгновенно выступившие слезы.

— Спасибо! — я с трудом проглотила очередной всхлип и присела рядом с мальчиком, чтобы помочь ему подняться. — Колби — страшный. 

— Он — придурок, — с серьезным лицом заявил мой спаситель, шмыгнув носом. — Меня зовут Стайлз.

— Прикольно! — имя было необычное, крутое, как у супергероя. — А меня — Эрика, — я улыбнулась, отчаянно краснея, а потом заметила, как он тер разбитые в кровь ладони о штаны. — Нужно заклеить пластырем!

Стайлз поник.

— У меня нет.

— У меня есть! — я быстро метнулась к сумочке, которую использовала, чтобы не таскать игрушки из дома в руках, и, порывшись среди порванных нитей маминых бус и платьев для малышки Барби, выудила пластырь с Чудо-Женщиной.

— Любишь комиксы? — заметив картинку, оживился Стайлз.

— Хочу быть как она, — смущенно отозвалась я, ни капли не слукавив. Диана была сильной и красивой. Да и принцессой к тому же. — Держи.

Но тот даже не протянул руки, немного робко пробормотав:

— Я не могу. Мама запрещает мне брать чужие вещи, — он снова поник, а потом вдруг вскинул голову. — Погоди! — вывернув наизнанку все свои карманы — а их у него оказалось немало — Стайлз отыскал несколько мелких монет и с гордостью протянул их мне. — Держи. Так получится, что я его купил.

Он был милым и казался немного смущенным, и я с улыбкой сгребла монетки в кулак, передавая ему пластырь. Стайлз долго пытался отлепить его от липучки, но безуспешно, и мне пришлось помочь. Конечно, заклеить ссадину так же красиво, как получилось у мамы, у меня не вышло, но пластырь держался крепко.

— Мне нравится Чудо-Женщина, — вдруг сообщил Стайлз. — Но я хочу стать Бэтменом.

Мне было четыре, ему — четыре с половиной. Он заплатил четыре цента за пластырь с амазонкой из комиксов. Я решила, что выйду за него замуж.

***

Я думала, что так выглядела смерть. Жуткая тряска, темнота перед глазами и бешено колотящееся сердце. Страх пронизывал все мое существо, я не могла заставить себя пошевелиться, не могла закричать, не могла, просто не могла...

А потом все прекратилось.

Когда я снова открыла глаза, то на мгновение ослепла от обилия белого цвета вокруг. Рядом метнулась пара теней, принявших в конце концов вид моих родителей, которые вдруг кинулись обнимать меня, как будто я опять потерялась на ярмарке, а тут вдруг нашлась.

Тогда я думала, что воскресла, как герой в столь любимых Стайлзом комиксах. Мне было девять или около того, чего вы хотели?.. Никто и никогда так не заблуждался.

Эпилепсия.

Звучало, конечно, круто. Непривычно. Мягко и растянуто. Как будто кто-то капал на стекло. Так могли бы звать очередного противника Бэтмена или даже новую злодейку, ведь не только мальчики могут обладать суперсилой, верно?

Я не понимала. Ни слез матери, ни сжатых кулаков отца, ни грустного лица доктора Виззи, который всегда приносил мне конфеты, когда приходил на обход.

Я поняла позже. Когда это случилось снова. Я смотрела какой-то мультфильм после школы. Яркие картинки сменяли одна другую, звучала веселая мелодия... меня затрясло. Тело разом потяжелело и устремилось к земле, ноги свело в жутком спазме, а из-за рта повалила пенящаяся слюна.

Мама объяснила все вечером, когда я пришла в себя. Про таблетки. Про приступы. Сказала, что все будет в порядке, если я буду слушаться и пить все, что мне скажут.

Я не хотела идти в школу. Я знала, что стоит этому случиться там, мне никогда не дадут об этом забыть. И я стану Эрикой-эпилептичкой. Той ненормальной, что подает на пол и смешно двигается, будто марионетка, которую беспорядочно дергают за ниточки. Я не хотела ей быть. Не хотела. И не пошла в школу.

Спустя три дня в дверь позвонили. Мама открыла, а затем с удивлением окликнула меня:

— Эрика? Дорогая, к тебе пришли!

Выглянув в коридор, я удивленно застыла. На пороге стоял Стайлз, сжимавший в руках скромный букет из пяти потрепанных ромашек, а позади него стоял высокий офицер, в котором я без труда узнала его отца, помощника шерифа. Мистер Стилински что-то обсуждал с мамой, а Стайлз, заметив меня, просиял и шагнул вперед, протягивая цветы.

— Это тебе.

Я замешкалась. В панике окинула себя взглядом — старая растянутая футболка, не менее потасканные пижамные брюки с принцессой Авророй и ярко-фиолетовые носки с маленькой дырочкой на мизинце — явно не тот вид, в котором стоило встречать гостей, но у меня не было выбора. Стайлз стоял прямо передо мной, протягивал букет и явно не понимал, почему я еще его не взяла.

— Эрика?

— Эм, спасибо, — хрипло отозвалась я. 

— Я заберу Стайлза около шести, — громко сказал его отец, прежде чем, махнув рукой, уйти.

Мама прикрыла за ним дверь и вернулась на кухню, а мы со Стайлзом все также стояли в коридоре.

Что ему сказать? Наверное, стоит предложить раздеться? Подняться наверх в мою спальню, где все отчаянно розовое, а по полу валялись оторванные головы Барби? Или остаться здесь, внизу, под присмотром мамы? Что делать?

— Это Спящая красавица, да? — все еще держа букет на вытянутой руке, словно он резко токсичен, спросил Стайлз, указывая на рисунок на моих штанах.

— Ее зовут Аврора, — тут же уточнила я, аккуратно забирая цветы и тут же зарываясь в них носом. — Спасибо.

— Не за что! У вас тут круто! И твоя мама очень милая! Она сказала, что я могу остаться, пока папа не освободиться, так что я пробуду до вечера! И ты много пропустила, — Стайлз без приглашения разулся и стянул курточку, тут же выудив из внутреннего кармашка многократно сложенный лист бумаги. — Но миссис Вонг записала все, что тебе нужно повторить к следующим занятиям, и я тебе помогу! И вообще, Аврора, конечно, симпатичная, но Покахонтас мне нравится больше!

Стайлз все говорил и говорил, а я стояла и не могла сдержать счастливую улыбку.

Он точно на мне женится, когда мы чуть-чуть подрастем.

***

— С Днем рождения, дорогая! — отец поцеловал меня в щеку. — Празднование в субботу?

— Будет много народа? Мы должны знать, во что вы превратите дом, — в тон ему поинтересовалась мама.

— Праздника не будет, — я со вздохом заправила волосы за ухо.

— Почему? Мы не против, если все будет в разумных пределах, — удивился отец, с удовольствием втягивая носом запах свежесваренного кофе.

— Просто, — я пожала плечами, — не хочу. Проведу день за просмотром сериалов и домашней работой.

— Как хочешь, милая, — удивилась мама. — Скажи, если передумаешь. Мы не против принять твоих друзей.

— Конечно. 

Конечно, мама. Конечно. Вот только у меня нет друзей. Ведь я больная. Некрасивая. Полная. И периодически устраиваю потрясающий концерт, когда внеочередной приступ застает меня посреди школьного коридора, в очереди в столовой или на парковке перед спортзалом. Бесплатное зрелище. Хорошо, хоть на видео еще не снимали. Вроде бы.

Нет, были еще аутсайдеры. Такие как я. Болезные. Благие. Изгои. Такие как Айзек, который жался по углам и боялся собственной тени. Такие как Скотт, который чуть-чуть синел и задыхался, пока не вытащит ингалятор. 

И был Стайлз. Громкий, шумный. Всеми любимый и заметный, как будто яркое пятно на серых школьных буднях. Его диагноз не превращал его в лузера. Он был его знаком. Символом. Знаменем. Он гордо кричал: «СДВГ!» — и люди с улыбкой принимали его, пускай и не всегда всерьез. Стайлз был лучше, чем когда-либо смогла бы стать я.

И это меня убивало.

Сегодня мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Время первой любви, первых ошибок. Вот только мне ничего не светило. Не в этой жизни. И вряд ли в следующей.

Уроки проносились как в тумане. Я закончила раньше — после последнего приступа еще не прошло и недели, и доктора запретили заниматься спортом — и сидела во дворе, ожидая Стайлза. Когда мы перешли в среднюю школу, тот завел привычку провожать меня до дома, а я была не в силах отказаться от тридцати минут один на один с моим рыцарем.

— Ух! Прости! — Стайлз с грохотом упал на скамейку рядом со мной. — Тренер сегодня просто монстр.

— Что ты сделал? — я не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Ничего! Клянусь капитаном Америкой!

— Не та комикс-вселенная, Стайлз, — я не сдержалась от шпильки в адрес ярого фаната DC.

— В самый раз, — возразил тот, чуть отдышавшись и поднимаясь на ноги. — Идем.

Время за невинным обсуждением домашнего задания и того, кто кого сделает в очередном витке противостояния Бэтмена и Джокера, как всегда пронеслось в одно мгновение. 

— Слушай, — Стайлз остановился у самого крыльца ее дома и неловко замялся. — У отца сегодня дежурство, а Скотти помогает доктору Дитону допоздна, и я в общем... я могу побыть у тебя часов до девяти?

— Конечно, — сердце радостно заколотилось в груди, несмотря на небольшую досаду от того, что оказалась всего лишь третьей в импровизированном списке Стайлза. — Мама будет рада. Заходи.

Это все еще было волнительным. За время нашей дружбы Стайлз не раз и не два оказывался в пределах моего дома и даже спальни, но каждый раз я едва могла сдержать возбуждение от одной мысли о его присутствии. Он уже не отпускал шуточки о плакатах с Чудо-Женщиной, розовых стенах и обилии немного потасканных мягких игрушек, которые я просто отказывалась выбрасывать. Стайлз привычным движением стряхнул с плеч портфель и со вздохом упал на постель, покорно ожидая, пока я присоединюсь к нему с ноутбуком.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты выбрала пароль посложнее, — весело усмехнулся он, разминая пальцы.

Игра «Отгадай пароль Эрики от ноутбука» продолжалась уже почти полтора года. За это время паролем побывали, наверное, все с полсотни персонажей комиксов и их киноадаптаций, ворох актеров и даже простых людей. Порой я задумывалась, а что было бы, загадай я имя Стайлза? Как много времени тому понадобилось бы, чтобы отгадать? И понял бы Стайлз, почему я это сделала?

Стайлз быстро пробежал пальцами по клавиатуре.

— Сваха номер один? Серьезно? Да, ладно, Эрика, ты можешь лучше, — пробурчал он, безошибочно решая загадку. — Что будем смотреть? — Стайлз повернул голову, почти столкнувшись со мной нос к носу.

Я задержала дыхание, глядя в карие глаза с веселым блеском. Взгляд сам собой упал на его губы, а сердце тревожно замерло в ожидании.

Сейчас он меня поцелует. Сейчас. Сейчас...

Стайлз отвернулся и быстро открыл поиск.

— Звездные войны. Это классика.

В груди защемило, слезы предательски устремились к глазам.

— Да, — сглотнув, кивнула я, глядя мимо экрана в зеркало, висевшее напротив.

Спутанные светлые волосы, россыпь угрей на лбу, тени под глазами и совсем уж не привлекательный второй подборок лишали мое лицо какого-либо очарования.

Он никогда этого не сделает.

Смирись.

***

Это по-прежнему так же больно. Даже, наверное, еще больнее, потому что я понимаю, что происходит.

Эпилепсия.

Мне все еще кажется, что это хорошее имя для суперзлодея. В меру злобное, в меру благозвучное. И автоматически ассоциирующееся с чем-то действительно плохим.

У меня был припадок, а Стайлз держал меня за руку. И в этом не было ничего такого — он делал это сотни и тысячи раз, но вот только я практически уверена, что он собирался меня поцеловать. А тело меня предало. Ноги подкосились, руки сотрясло судорогой, а ртом пошла пена. Совсем не привлекательное зрелище.

Но хуже даже не это. Дело в том, что я увидела в глазах Стайлза. Жалость. Столько лет вместе и я никогда не видела жалости в его лице. Ни тени. Ни намека. Это всегда были другие — школьники, учителя, соседи, даже мои собственные родители. Но не Стайлз. 

Я чувствовала себя уничтоженной.

В палате было темно — уходя, доктор Тин погасил свет, чтобы избавить меня от какого-либо раздражителя. В темноте очень легко позволить себе быть слабой — я села на кровати, обхватив руками колени и тихонько заплакала, радуясь, что никто не сможет увидеть этих слез.

— Эрика? — незнакомый голос эхом отразился от стен, а затем рядом появился высокий молодой мужчина.

— Кто вы такой? — я тут же утерла слезы.

— Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, — когда он подошел ближе, я разглядела острый подбородок, темные волосы и глаза, в то же мгновение полыхнувшие неестественно. — У меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

— Тебе нечего мне предложить, — я тут же отвела взгляд, решив, что глупо отвечать на бредни какого-то сумасшедшего.

— Здоровье. Сила. Красота. Жизнь, свободная от приступов. Тебе интересно? — на кровать легла ладонь с длинными нечеловеческими ногтями.

Я подняла глаза и тут же замерла, завороженная медленно исказившимся обликом незнакомца.

— Я слушаю.

***

Я немного злилась, конечно. Стайлз, скрывая чужой секрет, спрятал от меня целую вселенную.

Оборотни. Исцеление.

Я чувствовала, как сила — новая, незнакомая, немного чуждая, струилась по моим венам, перестраивая ткани и органы, наполняя сердце и кровь. Дышать становилось легче. Воздух наполнился сотнями прежде невиданных ароматов. Слух обострился, порой доставляя неудобство и раздражение. А двигаться стало легко. Ни напряжения, ни страха, ни боли. Только энергия и нечто мрачное, первобытное, оказавшееся на поверхности.

Я снова почувствовала себя красивой. Сверкающие волосы. Чистая кожа. Я не была идеальной — да и кто бы был, после такой жизни? От некоторых побочных эффектов противоэпилептических препаратов мне не избавиться никогда. Но я чувствовала себя живой.

Настоящей.

Вот только... Стайлз. Он отстранился. В его глазах появился незнакомый мне страх и напряжение. Он будто не знал, что ему делать. Что говорить.

Как будто боялся меня.

— Стайлз, это все еще я! — после очередной стычки между Скоттом и Дереком я пришла к нему домой.

— Неужели? — саркастично уточнил Стайлз, как бы невзначай обращая мое внимание на когти, украсившие руки. — Не припомню у своей подруги Эрики такой тяги к нарочитой сексуальности.

— Эрика была серой мышкой. Невзрачной и жалкой, — парировала я, с усилием заставив руки принять нормальный вид. — Я стала такой, какой должна была быть. Без болезни. Сильной.

— Эрика была самым сильным человеком, которого я знал. Она сражалась с болезнью, но все равно находила силы улыбаться, — возразил Стайлз, вновь говоря обо мне, как о ком-то другом. — Она была красивее тебя.

— Тогда почему ты не сказал мне этого раньше? — разозлилась я, ведь слова — желанные, долгожданные, были сказаны, но ни ликования, ни триумфа — лишь горький осадок грусти и разочарования заполнил мои мысли. — Почему молчал? Почему просто не сказал?

— Я был уверен, что ты знаешь, — спокойно отозвался Стайлз, рассеянно потирая руки. — А теперь, пожалуйста, оставь меня.

***

В Бойде не было ничего от Стайлза. Он предпочитал тишину. Много читал и наблюдал со стороны. Он держался в стороне от драм, а любым словам предпочитал действие.

Он не говорил — брал за руку и целовал. Не звал на свидание — просто привозил в кафе. Смотрел влюбленными глазами, как будто слепец, впервые увидевший солнце, а я чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что сравнивала его с другим.

Бойд был совсем не такой, как Стайлз.

Стайлз бы схватил меня за плечи и долго-долго тряс, попутно ругаясь, пока не убедился бы, что я понимаю, насколько глупо пытаться сбежать от охотников в мире, который тебе совершенно не понятен. Он бы заставил меня остаться и бороться, потому что глупо бежать от тех, кому ты дорога.

Бойд взял меня за руку и побежал следом.

Когда Бикон-Хиллз исчез за поворотом, я закрыла глаза и представила свое будущее. Тихий домик с крыльцом и пару детишек. И никакого Стайлза.

Мне шестнадцать. Я оборотень, а Стайлз... что ж. Стайлз совсем не Бэтмен.

Жаль, что это не так.


End file.
